Enhancement of system performance continues to be an important aspect in designing and configuring processing environments. One way to improve system performance is to improve memory access.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/680,703 “EMPLOYING A DATA STRUCTURE OF READILY ACCESSIBLE UNITS OF MEMORY TO FACILITATE MEMORY ACCESS” Filed Mar. 1, 2007 by IBM® and incorporated herein by reference teaches “A data structure of readily accessible units of memory is provided. The data structure includes designations of one or more units of memory that while represented in the data structure do not need expensive address translation, other tests or special handling in order to access the units of memory. By employing such a data structure, memory access and system performance are enhanced.”